A Late night Bedtime Story
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Lee listens to a bedtime story. COMPLETE


A Late Night Bedtime Story

He soundlessly slipped through the house, quickly covering his mouth and the curse word that escaped as he hit his toe on the corner of the kitchen island. He stood hopping on one foot and trying not to yell as his toe continued to throb in pain. He hated coming in late to begin with, but he didn't want to wake the whole family. When the throbbing began to subside he continued on his silent journey.

After placing his coat and shoes in the closet, he began to climb the stairs. He looked in on the two older boys first. He suddenly realized how much they had grown in the last two years. Since he moved in to the house they never fail to surprise him on a daily basis. He shook his head and closed the door wondering how his wife had done it for so long.

He continued down the hall toward his daughter's nursery and stopped when he heard a voice coming from the room.

"Now, now, my sweet darling what could possibly be the matter? Do you know that your daddy isn't home yet? Could it be that you know your mommy is just too sick to fuss with you? Well, no worries I'm here and I'll take care of you. How about Grandma tells you a little story while you drink your bottle and go back to sleep?"

Lee stood just outside the door listening to his mother-in-law talk softly to his new born daughter.

"Once upon a time in a land not so far away lived a man. He was a lonely, but caring man. Not many people could see the kindness this man possessed. They saw a man that thought only of himself, thought only of his successes, they saw a man that was closed and unmoving. One day this man met this woman. She was kind and generous and unlike any woman he had ever met before. She saw the kindness in the man and was determined for him, if only him to see it in himself."

Lee peeked in the room and saw his daughter lying in Dotty's arms, her eyes wide open and listening as if she understood the words being spoken to her. Lee wanted to give them this private moment and check on his wife, but he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Oh, this man and woman were both stubborn to the core. Neither was right, but refused to be wrong. She would push him closer to the truth of himself and he would push her as far away from him as he could. Oh, but was he jealous of any man that tried to go out with her. I still believe to this day that he loved her from the first time he saw her. He tells me it wasn't the first time but it is really close to the first time."

Lee smiled admitting that it was probably the first time but Dotty didn't need to know that.

"This man and this woman they went on adventures together all over the world. Not to mention that sometimes the world came to them for the adventures. It wasn't magical or a fairy tale setting for these two. Love, miracles, and divine intervention are the only things that got them through at times. Their road to love was paved with gravel and mountains. The mountains were self-planted. They both were so afraid to love."

Lee knew she was right. He put so many barriers in the way he was surprised she loved him through it all.

"On day this wonderful man and this beautiful woman took the greatest adventure of them all and got married. This should have been the best time of their new life. It wasn't. She was hurt very badly and this was where I saw all I needed to know about the man. While she was fighting for her life he was fighting for the justice that needed to happen for her. I was so very thankful that he not only found the man that hurt her, but I was thankful to have him by my side. He was strong, patient, determined that his Amanda, our Amanda, was going to be just fine. I never saw him break down even when he should have, my sweet darling."

Lee wiped the tears from his eyes as he listened to what he was sure was a conversation he wasn't expected to ever hear. He remembered also that he wasn't strong or patient and he did break down. Amanda getting shot almost broke him completely.

"You see, little one, this man is no ordinary man. He took two broken families and just by loving your mommy made one big complete family. Your daddy is strong, kind, open, loving, and most of all he is our hero. He put love and hopes back into your mommy. He showed two boys that they could trust him not to hurt your mommy or them. He showed me that I was right about mommy falling in love with someone at work. Last but not least, my beautiful Izabella, he helped bring you into our family and make it complete. I don't know what we would ever do without him."

Lee took this moment to walk into the room. He took his sleeping daughter from Dotty's arms and placed her back in the crib. He then turned and before he could say anything Dotty whispered, "I love you too, Son." She walked from the room and went back downstairs to sleep knowing Lee was home and they were going to be safe and sound.


End file.
